Mothersday
by TLSShipper
Summary: Sasha gets more than one surprise


This is a prompt idea. To all the moms out there. Enjoy.

* * *

It was Sunday morning when Sasha woke up next to the man she loved so much. When she turned her head to look at his sleeping form she didn't expect him to be awake already.

„Morning beautiful." He mumbled and leaned his head towards her until their lips touched in a gentle way.

„Morning handsome," she responded after breaking the kiss. She was about to kiss him again when she heard someone rummaging in the kitchen below. the "The kids are already up?" she asked perplexed.

"Yeah they went downstairs some minutes ago. Do you know what that means?" He asked her in a seductive voice. When she shook her head he continues "This leaves us all to ourselves alone upstairs where no one can hear us." He responded with a mischievous smile leaning again into her. This time he captured her lips with more fierce and he rolled her onto her back. Intentions clear.

"Wait we have to help the kids with breakfast" she interrupted him again.

"They can do it alone, you know, they are old enough. And believe me I have a complete other breakfast in mind than the kids." He bend down again to capture her lips and she surrendered to his soft lips and exploring hands.

Afterwards they cuddled up still trying to calm their breaths. He brushed his fingers over her sensitive skin and whispered "I love you, Sasha. "

She looked up into his gorgeous ocean blue eyes and replied "I love you too, Tom." Then she kissed him again.

After a while of relaxing Tom said "I think we should go downstairs to join the kids. It's awfully quiet."

"I thought they are old enough?" She mocked him a little. "But you're right, it is awfully quiet. Which means they are up to somethings."

Both of them stood up, got to the bathroom and put their clothes on. Finishing their morning routine they both went downstairs to join the kids. Sasha walked into the kitchen first and stopped in her tracks causing Tom to walk into her. He looked over her shoulder and saw that the kids had sat the table with pancakes, coffee, orange juice, toast and some other stuff. They used the bone china and lit a candle. They cut one of the roses in their garden and set it into a vase at Sasha's place.

"This looks awesome" Sasha managed to say.

Sam came towards her, grabbed her hand and guided her towards her chair. "We made this for you, so sit down Sasha."

"But..." Sasha tried to asked but was too overwhelmed by the gesture.

"Well, it's mothers day and we do know that you are not our biological mother but our mother nonetheless. So happy mothers day to you." Ashley said and gave her a big hug. Sasha hugged her back but was too overwhelmed to say anything.

"Yeah Sasha, you aren't our mommy but our mom, you know. So thank you for being there for us and helping us through life and especially through school. I don't know where I would be without your help in the language department." Sam said with a mischievous grin which was so alike the one his father often used to charm his way. "And thank you for your cooking skills. I do believe we would have been starving to death when dad would be our only caregiver." Sam smiled at her and then took a little glance towards his father.

"Thanks son. If I would be allowed in the kitchen more often I would have learned one or two things by now. But I'm very happy that Sasha is here with us and prevent us from starving." He then walked over to her, gave her a bunch of roses and said "Happy mothers day, my love". Sealing it with a kiss.

"You knew about this?" she gestured to the table.

Before Tom could answer Sam said "Yeah, he was supposed to distract you in the morning so that we could prepare breakfast."

Tom blushed a little when Sam mentioned the distracting and Sasha smiled at him remembering their morning.

The morning was spent with hours of talking and eating. Besides breakfast the kids had some other presents for her: Ashley had bought her the scarf they both had seen in the mall when they were shopping together. Sasha wasn't quite sure to buy it because she had a lot of scarfs and it was a little expensive. But at the end of the week she decided to go to the shop and buy it. But to her disappointment the scarf was sold out.

Sam had made her a lovely card. She read "Angels without wings are called mom" and gave her her favorite chocolate.

In the afternoon they went to the bowling hall and spent a good time just enjoying each others company. Before they went home, Tom took them to the park nearby and they walked towards the little lake. They had spent hours in the park in the past, playing with the kids and enjoying a normal life. The kids lead the way towards the lake and Tom had his arm wrapped around her shoulder while she wrapped her arm around his waist. He walked slowly behind the kids trying to find the best moment to ask her a question. His thoughts were interrupted by her

"Thank you."

Tom looked at her "For what?"

"For everything. Thank you for letting me into your family, for these wonderful kids in front of us, for the life you are giving me." She stopped and stand on her toes to capture his lips.

After they broke the kiss Tom said "I have another little present for you" and gave her a small box. Sasha grabbed the box into her hands and opened it. There in the middle of the box was a platinum band with a single diamond. She looked up with tears in her eyes and saw that Tom wasn't standing before her but was down on one knee. They locked eyes and he asked "Sasha, you have been the love of my life and I can't imagine my life without you. The kids love you and so do I. Marry me and make me the happiest man in the world."

Her respond came quickly but with a firm voice "Yes. Yes a hundred times yes."

He then slipped the ring on to her finger, stood up and kissed her while the kids cheered from the distance. But soon came running to their parents to get wrapped into a bug hug.


End file.
